


Manipulate Me

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A massage is supposed to make you feel really good and leave you completely relaxed, if a bit sore, right? Sixteen year old Blaine gets his first full body massage and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulate Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme and was the first story I wrote for the Glee fandom last year.

* * *

 

When Blaine thinks back, it probably all started at Thanksgiving just before his sixteenth birthday. The house was full of noisy family, dim lights and food for miles. If it’s one thing his parents excelled at, it was throwing a party.

He made polite conversation with distant uncles and smiled quietly at his younger cousins as he watched them try to hide their Brussels sprouts underneath suspicious looking mounds of mashed potato and yams. Taking in his muted countenance, his favorite aunt, Rosaline - although everyone just called her Aunty Rosy, leaned over and asked him how school was going so far.  Blaine tried to dismiss the question and its deeper meaning with a casual, “Fine, I guess”. 

Rosy tipped her head forward slightly to catch his gaze and asked quietly, “Is that that ‘Fine/Bad’, ‘Fine/Okay’ or ‘Fine/When can I get the fuck away from Ohio’?” She quirked her eyebrow at him when he startled at the curse word and he couldn’t help but giggle.

His Aunty Rosy just had a way of breaking through his polite yet detached facade. He thinks she knows him better than his parents do. She was the one to kick up a fuss after the bullying became physical in his sophomore year and got him into the prestigious all boys’ school, Dalton, as a day student to begin his junior year just a few months ago. His parents had known something was amiss as he seemed to sink into himself but it was Aunty Rosy who had waltzed into his room one day, plonked herself on his bed and refused to move until he finished telling her everything.

Well, almost everything. There was one thing he hadn’t told anyone, hell, he’d only recently admitted it to himself. He just wasn’t ready to let anyone else know that he...he...well he, okay, there was no other way around this....he found boys hot (and plenty of men too, if you went digging into his internet browser history, and really, he figured that at least Google must know that he was gay by now) and well, he really wanted to find himself wrapped up in between strong arms, lean legs and being kissed into oblivion by a hunk of a man. But he just couldn’t bring himself to tell even his wonderful Aunty Rosy this, at least just not right now. Instead she listened to him recount the months from hell, she dried his tears and rubbed his back. It seemed after that, that she’d taken care of everything; his parents, explanations, transfers, and scholarships...just everything and at Dalton he found that he felt he could breathe again. 

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Rosy directly. “It’s ‘Fine/Good’ mostly. Um, with a little of the ‘When can I get away from Ohio’ too. I, um, joined the Warblers, that’s their glee club, and they’re really great. I’ve made a couple of awesome friends too. Ah, Wes and David are cool but it’s Nick and Jeff that make me laugh the most. Man, they’re crazy! ” he said whilst chuckling. 

Rosy smiled and they then had jumped into a whole conversation on private school boys, blazers and pranks. Rosy didn’t need Blaine to tell her anything that he wasn’t ready to. She already knew.

Later, over dessert, Rosy was recounting to the table the wonders of massage at the hands of Kurt, her gay masseur with wonderfully strong hands, who she’d met recently in Columbus. It was Blaine’s mother that made some ridiculous off the cuff remark about how about could some flamer have strong enough hands to give a decent massage.

Blaine froze, his pie-loaded fork stuck in mid-air, as he waited for the table to react.

It was Rosy who was quick to dismiss her sister with a roll of her eyes, “Oh for goodness sakes Penelope, gay men come in all shapes, sizes and styles!” Her glance flicked over to Blaine.

He blinked at her and took a deliberate mouthful of dessert.

Rosy suddenly laughed, startling the table and all eyes were back on her as she gasped out, “Oh God, I just made gay men sound like shoes!” Blaine smiled goofily at her with pie stuck in his teeth as the table relaxed back into making mindless small talk.

As the evening came to a close, Rosy spied Blaine over by the fire with a younger cousin and sidled up next to him. ”So, Blaine,” she started, interrupting the conversation between the two boys, “Your sixteenth is coming up in a couple of weeks. Any present requests?”

His nine year old cousin, Joe, perked up and demanded gifts of Transformers for Blaine. Blaine’s eyes widened and he looked to his Aunt, shaking his head, “Oh God, I seriously don’t need Optimus Prime, Rosy,” not quite putting it past her to buy him Transformer bed linen or something. She giggled and then straightened up a little. “No, no, I was thinking about a spa day or something. I was serious about my masseur being sent from heaven. He could work wonders on your shoulders, I’m sure. Your Dad said you’ve been putting extra time in at the gym. So, what do you think? A massage, hot rocks, or a seaweed wrap maybe?”

Blaine looked away, mulling it over. “Yeah okay, a massage sounds really nice actually. Or hot rocks maybe. But definitely not the seaweed please,” he said, smiling.

As Rosy squished him in a hug goodbye, he wondered what he’d gotten himself into.

* * *

His sixteenth birthday party was a bit of a blowout in the end, with a dinner with family at home on Wednesday and then a party at Nick’s house in Columbus on the Friday night with plenty of Warblers, friends and their assorted girlfriends in attendance. Aunty Rosy had kept to her word and had given him a gift card for a full body massage. No hot rocks or seaweed were mentioned thankfully.  Blaine had immediately taken advantage of the fact that he was going to be in Columbus at Nick’s that weekend and had rung to book in with Kurt on the Saturday after his party.

As Blaine got out of the taxi outside of the Spa, he was so glad he’d not only remembered to bring his sunglasses with him but to have booked his appointment for mid-afternoon. His head was starting to pound again, the aspirin beginning to wear off, as the bright winter sun bounced off the white building. He’d knocked back a couple of shots too many during one of the silly party games last night and he was really looking forward to closing his eyes for a while during the massage.

The receptionist greeted him as he made his way inside. After handing over his gift card and explaining who he was, she quickly glanced up at him and grinned knowingly. A little befuddled, Blaine raised his eyebrows at her but she simply told him to take a seat and that someone would collect him shortly. She quickly picked up the phone and spoke quietly to whoever was on the other end.

Before Blaine could get too comfortable with a glossy magazine, another lady came out from the back, called his name and asked him to follow her. As she took him into a blue tiled room that was full of steam and a pleasant spicy mandarin scent, he realized that there was a full steaming bubble bath ready and waiting for him. His guide asked him if he would like something to drink, explained where he could leave his clothes, collect a robe and that he would be left to soak for a short while before his masseur would fetch him.  He nodded and requested a large drink of water. His guide was back very quickly with a tall glass of iced cucumber water before leaving him alone in the room.

After shuffling quickly out of his clothes, he picked up his glass and took a deep gulp before setting the glass back down and getting himself settled under the bubbles.  He sank deeper into the bath, closing his eyes and let himself relax as quiet music played in the background. Aaah, this spa treatment was going to be awesome.

Blaine picked up his glass of iced water and took another long drink; the chilled water was a delicious contrast to the hot bath water his toes were wiggling in. He drifted off as the hot water soothed him, letting his legs loll outward and the warm water rush into run over his inner thighs, over his perineum and up between his ass cheeks. It was delicious and his headache dulled into a barely there ache. A soft click of the door was all there was to announce a new arrival to the room.

* * *

Soft footsteps padded over to the bath.

Blaine’s head lolled to the side as he opened his heavy eyelids to see who had entered his sanctuary. All he saw was legs, miles of legs, supple thighs. He wondered what they would feel like if he ran his hand up them. He heard a chuckle, and then as the visitor crouched down beside the bath, Blaine came face to face with the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen.

His visitor watched Blaine’s face, taking in his hooded eyes that were sleepy from soaking in a warm bath, and pouty lips.

Blaine smiled softly. “Hi, I’m Blaine,” he said in a scratchy voice.

His visitor grinned back him and held out his hand, “Hi, I’m Kurt and it looks like my job is almost done if you’re as relaxed as you look.”

Blaine blinked slowly, watching the extended hand before looking back up to Kurt’s sparkling blue-gray eyes that had never left his. He grinned back and pulled his hand from the warm water to shake Kurt’s. His brain finally kicked into gear. “I’m sure there’s room for improvement. My aunt did say that this spa was heaven but I don’t think I’ve hit nirvana just yet.”

Kurt let go of Blaine’s wet hand and stood up then. “Ah yes, the rambunctious Rosy. She’s lovely and she just loves to gush about her favorite nephew.” Still smiling at Blaine, Kurt’s eyes flicked over the body submerged in water. “Will this be your first massage?” he asked.

As Blaine nodded, he realized that he’s naked in a bath, where the bubbles have started to disappear, and Kurt was standing there watching him. His long eyelashes fluttered as he quietly started to freak out.

Kurt noticed the look of uncertainty flicker over Blaine’s face and moved behind him before kneeling down. He put his hands to Blaine’s shoulders and started to knead the muscles at the base of Blaine’s neck to help put him at ease with the situation.  

Blaine sighed as strong hands start a rhythm around his neck.

“Is there any special areas you would like me to work on or stay away from, a pulled muscle or a tender spot?” Kurt asked.

“Hmm no, not really. I haven’t spent much time at the gym this week with all the party planning.”

Kurt licked his lips as his hands started to move across Blaine’s shoulders. This boy’s skin had the loveliest olive tone and Kurt couldn’t wait to taste him later. He doubted that Blaine fully understood just what this massage would entail and Kurt was sure he could push the envelope further than he ever would normally.  “Oh, a party?” Kurt asked.

“Um, yeah it was my birthday this week. We had a big party last night.” Blaine was hesitant to bring up the fact that he’s just sixteen. Kurt was clearly in his twenties, gorgeous and WAY out of Blaine’s league. Blaine doesn’t even know what league he’s in but it seemed obvious to him that Kurt had a boyfriend or a husband or like, a cult that was set up to worship his...eyes?, No, thighs! Yes, his very supple thighs. “Hgnh,” Blaine groaned as Kurt’s thumbs pressed in hard into the hairline behind his ears.

Kurt chuckled and he skated his hands across Blaine’s shoulders and then over his chest. “That’s it,” he said, “It’s supposed to feel good to get all the stress out.”

Blaine took a deep breath as the masseur’s hands skirted around his nipples, not quite touching them, drawing warm water up and smoothing it over his chest. As the hands swirled over his tingly pecs, Blaine found himself wishing that they would just slip over or nudge the erect peaks.

It was then that Kurt started talking again, his head bowed over Blaine’s shoulder, hot puffs of air gusting over Blaine’s ear. “Massage is so good for your mind and your body. It alleviates tension, improves blood flow, helps muscles heal faster and helps you feel calm. Massage is about trust. You trust me to take care of you, don’t you?” Blaine’s head dropped back to rest on Kurt’s shoulder, eyes closed, his face turned slightly into Kurt’s neck.

Kurt watched the boy’s throat as he swallowed. He leaned forward further, sliding his hands lower down Blaine’s ribs and scooped up more water from around his navel, bringing it back up to his chest.

Blaine’s held his breath as he felt Kurt’s fingers start to knead his chest, manipulating the pectoral muscles and pulling at his nipples. He let out a large gust of breath that turns into a, “Yeeees,” to Kurt’s question.

Kurt smiled to himself and backed away from Blaine, standing up. He walked over to pick up a towel to dry off his hands, he tutted to himself as he realized that his tank top was damp.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked over towards his masseur just as Kurt peeled off his shirt. He gulped. Holy shit, he's beautiful. All long lines looking like he was cut from marble. With wide eyes, Blaine squirmed in the bath and whipped his head back around to look at his own shaking hands.

Kurt heard the movement in the water and realized he may have just had an unexpected, arousing effect on his charge. He couldn’t help but be pleased at that. Blaine was stunning. His molten eyes and full lips made Kurt want to kiss the breath out of the boy. And yes, he knew he was a boy and not a man yet but oh, what a boy! Rosy had already told him about the gift card being a sixteenth birthday present, so Blaine's age was the least of his problems today. His biggest problem right now was the tight yoga pants that he’d decided to wear today, which would show his excitement at what was to come once he turned around. Kurt took a couple of deep breaths to dampen down his own arousal and put his professional voice back on then turned back to Blaine. “Sorry, the shirt’s a bit wet. I’ll get the oil ready if you’d like to hop out of the bath, pop your robe on and come into the next room.”

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath and blew it out. Then he took another and another just to be sure he was actually here and about to walk into the next room, get practically naked with a very attractive man who is going to touch all over his body with warm oil. Oh God, more oxygen was required.

After getting a tenuous grip on reality and a slightly firmer grip on his half hard cock, Blaine stepped out of the bath and went for a towel sitting next to the bathrobe. He did a quick rub down with the towel then swapped it for the robe and spun around ready to head to nirvana, if the reviews were to be believed. He spied the left over glass of water and headed for it, gulping it down to quench, not just his throat but, his nerves too. With another deep breath, he left the room.

Kurt was busy with, well, looking busy. There wasn’t that much to prepare that hadn’t been set-up as soon as Blaine’s arrival was announced. What Kurt did organise was to dig out one of the condoms from his wallet and a bottle of Massage 2n1, a massage gel/lube combo, that he knew belonged to one of the other masseurs on staff. He doesn’t like to think too hard about who Sebastian actually used this stuff on as he does have quite a few mature ladies as clients, which made Kurt shudder involuntarily, but he’s really glad that Sebastian had a bottle stashed away in this room and he was more than willing to take any advantage offered to him at this moment.

There was a gentle knock on the door before it’s opened and Blaine popped his head in to make sure he was in the right place. Kurt headed over to the door and ushered his client inside before he shut, and quietly locked, the door behind him.

“Okay Blaine, just untie your robe, hop up onto the table and lay on your stomach for me please.” Kurt turned to find the hand towel he’d be using as a privacy screen today as Blaine settled onto the table.  Normally it was just a regular size towel but seeing as he wanted to get his hands on as much of Blaine as the boy would allow, a hand towel would do, for now. Kurt peeled back the robe slowly from Blaine’s shoulders and arms, pulling it off the rest of him before he quickly placed the hand towel over his rear end. “Okay?” Kurt asked as he placed a warm hand on Blaine’s lower back and slid it up to his shoulder before he stepped away to retrieve the bottle of warm oil.

“Ah, y-yeah. Yes, that’s fine.” Blaine breathed deeply to try to keep his dick in check. With his head settled into the face cradle all he could see was the floor and he sharpened his hearing to determine where Kurt was. Suddenly there were bare feet in view as Kurt stood at the head of the table. Blaine giggled, releasing some of his anxiety. “You don’t have any shoes on,” he said sounding slightly incredulous.

“Oh, um, yeah. It’s more comfortable for me to move around without shoes in here,” Kurt said as he wiggled his toes on the plush carpet. “Although I do have to be careful not to clip a toe on the table legs,” he said smiling, knowing it was all bullshit. The fewer clothes that he has on now are less that he has to take off later but he doesn’t tell Blaine that. Kurt is determined to give this boy the best possible full body experience he can, preferably while they’re both nude.

Kurt drizzled spicy yet sweetly scented warm oil over Blaine’s shoulders, upper arms and finally on his own hands.

Blaine gulped, he couldn’t help it. The prospect of the terminally beautiful Kurt spending the next forty-five minutes or whatever it was touching him was equally terrifying and thrilling. His dick twitched in agreement. Hands glided over Blaine’s skin lightly spreading the oil over his upper back and arms.

Kurt moved to his left side and started with his hand, thumbs pressing into the fleshy meat of his palm; he made small circles then moved onto massaging all the joints in his fingers. Kurt swept his hands up the boy’s arms and dug into his biceps, curling his fingers around the edges of the muscles.

He moved back to the head of the table and more oil was trailed up and down Blaine’s back. The sweet orange flower in the oil and Kurt’s languid movements seemed to have lulled the boy into a daze. Starting at his shoulders, Kurt pushed the oil out and down the curve of Blaine’s back with his thumbs, hands spread to maximize coverage. He reached down further, his thumbs dipped into the dimples decorating Blaine’s lower back and brushed against the towel covering the swell of his ass. Pulling back, Kurt lessened the pressure and brought his hands back to the shoulders. Preparing to repeat the move, he leaned into it, putting his weight behind his hands and pushed down harder, forcing air out of Blaine’s lungs and a soft grunt from his throat.

The spice of the pine in the oil is comforting as Blaine pulled in a surprised breath. The pressure Kurt used was mind-numbingly wonderful and Blaine let go of his worry of inappropriate boners and let Kurt’s touch cast a spell over him.

Blaine’s sighs and grunts were doing a number on Kurt. He experienced a heady rush as he continued to stroke down Blaine’s back; his hands continued to push the towel further back on each pass to uncover more of Blaine’s cheeks. Content with his progress, he concentrated on Blaine’s shoulders, really working on the knots he found there. Satisfied the shoulders had succumbed to relaxation, Kurt moved to Blaine’s right side, repeating the earlier motions while he massaged his hand and arm. As Kurt leaned over the table to drag his hands across Blaine’s back from one side to the other, Blaine’s fingers brushed across the swell of Kurt’s hard cock. Kurt’s mouth dropped open as his eye snapped shut.

Blaine’s eyes flicked open, blinking rapidly not quite sure if what he just felt was what he thought it was. 

The first pass over Blaine’s fingers was accidental but Kurt was sure to repeat the motion several times, happy for the friction, and noticed also that Blaine hadn’t moved his fingers away. Actually now that he was paying attention, Kurt realized that Blaine didn’t appear to be breathing at all and he waited for Blaine to say something to stop proceedings.

After half a beat, when no words were spoken, Kurt moved away and Blaine took a deep breath, waiting to see what would happen next. To Kurt the air was thick with promise while Blaine’s skin tingled, wanting more contact.

Kurt grabbed the bottle of oil, adjusted the heavy cock trapped by his briefs and drizzled oil up and down both of Blaine’s legs then prepared to go further than he had _ever_ gone with a client. Of course Kurt had given a few boyfriends full body massages which had all ended in amazing romps between the sheets, but he’d never taken that step with a paying customer before. However, before his conscience could kick in, his arousal propelled his hands into action and he spread Blaine’s legs slightly to rub oil into the right calf.

Kurt continued to stroke further up Blaine’s right leg, kneading his hamstring and inner thigh. Kurt’s gaze flicked between what his hands were touching and Blaine’s back to make sure he was still breathing. He really didn’t want to have to administer CPR or call an ambulance after having made sexual advances towards a client for the very first time. Kurt’s hand slid up and under the towel, fully over one of Blaine’s ass cheeks. As the towel bunched up, he removed it with his other hand so he never lost contact with Blaine’s skin. The towel dropped quietly to the floor.

Kurt continued to sweep his hands down Blaine’s leg and up again over his ass cheek then slid down the other cheek and down over the left leg. He repeated the motions over and over again, to give Blaine the chance to bolt or relax into his touch.

Blaine stared wide-eyed at the ground while Kurt’s hands were on his ass. Oh God, Kurt’s hands were on his ass. Suddenly he was very thirsty and very hard.  He felt Kurt’s fingers flutter over his balls before moving up over his cheeks again. There was a soft touch, thumbs perhaps, that ran up the crack of his ass and then fingers dragged the cheeks apart slightly to hold him open for a moment.

He wasn’t sure if this was normal. Blaine frowned suddenly at the thought of his Aunty Rosy being spread out like this. Surely not, he thought. After all Kurt was gay, would he want to lay a woman out like that? No, no, that didn’t make any sense. It must simply have been because this was a full body massage. Everyone he’d told about the massage kept saying ‘full body’ like there was a secret behind it he wasn’t aware of, and _oh_ , maybe that was why this was happening. Okay yes, that made much more sense.

Kurt felt the tension in Blaine’s muscles release suddenly, like he had given himself over to Kurt. He practically drooled at the sight of Blaine’s puckered entrance. His cock throbbed, wanting to be buried in that tight ass. He rubbed a thumb lightly over Blaine’s asshole. As the boy gasped, Kurt increased the pressure a tad, wanting to hear Blaine moan. He couldn’t wait long though.

He picked up the bottle of 2n1 and squeezed the lube out so that it dripped down over Blaine’s hole. He put his thumb back against Blaine’s entrance, rubbed in the lube and was rewarded by a flutter as the muscles in Blaine’s ass pushed against Kurt’s thumb. He pushed his thumb in a little harder and the muscles started to squeeze together, sucking his thumb in just a little. Blaine made a noise that sounded like a cross between a cough and a gurgle. Kurt patted one of his ass cheeks and in a soothing voice said, “It’s okay, just part of the full body service. I like to make sure that your muscles are as relaxed inside and these ones out here are.”

Kurt jiggled a cheek gently to make his point and waited a beat for Blaine to respond. “Of course Blaine, if you’re uncomfortable we can just move on. I’ll just get you to flip over and start work on your front.”

Blaine swallowed hurriedly. He definitely wasn’t ready to have his hard dick twitching all over the show, which it definitely would be once he was on his back looking at his gorgeous, shirtless masseur. “N-n-no, no, it’s okay. Just, um, unexpected that’s all.”

“Alright. Why don’t I explain what else is involved before we proceed so we can make you comfortable,” Kurt tried to say in his most professional voice while he held his thumb completely still against Blaine’s hole. 

“Uh, yeah, that sounds good actually.” Blaine sighed. The thumb almost in his ass felt odd but kind of nice. As Kurt started to speak again, the thumb began to rub tiny circles around his asshole before it dipped in against the flutter again. Blood rushed through Blaine’s ears and it drowned out whatever it was that Kurt was saying. His heart was beating rapidly as the thumb steadily pushed into his hole slowly. His breathing quickened, as the thumb pulled out and pushed in again in a slow rhythm, not quite sure whether he liked it. Suddenly the thumb was gone but a newly slick finger began to push in.  Blaine’s thoughts raced. He’d never done this before, i-it-it felt weird but not bad.

In all things considered, he was a virgin. He tried fooling around with a girl at a party much earlier in the year and but couldn’t stay hard while she manhandled him while breathing heavily into his ear. She deemed it as a serious character flaw apparently, telling him that lacrosse team didn’t have a problem with her hand-jobs and there must be something wrong with him. It was after that party that the bullying really started and Blaine took a long hard look in the mirror before realizing that if it had been one of the lacrosse players that had given him a hand-job he would have had no performance issues whatsoever.

As his mind wandered through the memory, he realized that there were two fingers sliding into him.  He wished he been able to pay attention to Kurt earlier and he bit his lip as the fingers started stretching apart inside him, creating a slight burning sensation. He was immediately distracted however by Kurt’s hand as it rolled his balls between his fingers. Slowly he was aware that was Kurt mumbling something and he strained to hear him but couldn’t quite make it out over the background music that was still playing. Blaine drifted with the music and closed his eyes as Kurt started to pump his fingers faster into his ass.

Kurt was ecstatic at the turn of events. He couldn’t believe how well Blaine was taking his fingers and thought he must be the first to touch him like this. He knew he was taking advantage of this naive boy but it was electrifying to think he was about to deflower a virgin.

“Can you take a third Blaine?” he asked, not really expecting an answer. It seemed like Blaine was floating in his own world. He hadn’t said one word since Kurt had explained the fingering and fucking disguised as a body rub still to come. Blaine could be asleep for all Kurt knew; although that seemed unlikely as the boy’s breathing continually hitched while Kurt’s fingers plundered his booty. Okay, this was no time for pirate jokes. This was serious business. He was about go three fingers deep into an unbelievably hot and trusting sixteen year old boy.

Blaine heard his name spoken about the same time as three wet fingers pushed past his newly stretched rim. A stinging feeling travelled up his insides and he tensed. Kurt put a warm hand on his shoulder and rubbed his thumb in circles tenderly.

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt starts, “Breathe through it, that’s it, that’s it,” he purred as the three fingers eased their way inside.

Blaine huffed a breath out, suddenly feeling immensely full. The masseur’s fingers twisted as he pulled out then slid straight back in. On the next pass, the fingers crooked up and dragged out across Blaine’s insides, a rush of pleasure shot through his veins. Sparks flew out to his fingers and toes as he gasped for Kurt to do that again.

Of course, Kurt happily complied; glad to have finally found the boy’s prostate. Kurt steadily thrust his fingers in over and over until Blaine started to push his hips back, mewling with desire. He pulls his fingers out a final time.

Blaine whimpered, feeling empty and a little chilled.

Kurt moved to the head of the table and lifted Blaine’s head a little so he can remove the face cradle. “Shuffle down the table Blaine, so you can lay your head down.” Moving back to the side table against the wall, Kurt pushed his pants and briefs down and off. Reaching for the condom, he noticed Blaine, head turned away and rutting into the padded sheet-covered table. Once again, he smiled to himself, glad that he was able to push both of their boundaries because clearly, they were as turned on as each other.

After rolling on the condom, he stroked himself with the lube, his head thrown back at the touch to his overheated and neglected cock. He picked up the scented oil bottle, applied a little more to Blaine’s back and cheeks then switched it out for the 2n1 and applied more lube to Blaine’s entrance. He spread Blaine’s legs wider, hiked a knee up and climbed onto the table to settle between Blaine’s legs.

* * *

Sitting on his haunches between Blaine’s outstretched legs, Kurt paused to think how to make this feel as good for Blaine as it will be for him. He leaned forward on his knees, bracing himself by planting a hand on a quivering ass cheek in front of him. Kurt ran his hands over the pert globes and smoothed the skin as his hands slid up Blaine’s back. Kurt continued to move his hands over Blaine’s body in an effort to relax him a little more. He moved his legs one at a time, placing a knee either side of Blaine’s hips, as his hands ran continuously over the boy’s silky skin.

Blaine first arched into his touch with his hips and then again as Kurt’s hands crest over his shoulders, his chest rose. He turned his head to get a look at Kurt but to no avail. Blaine felt Kurt’s cock bumping against his inner thighs and backside. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for whatever was next and thought that part of his anxiety was that he wasn’t exactly sure what _was_ next.

He’d done his research (the internet can be a wonderful place), so Blaine knew what sex between men entailed but he just wasn’t sure if that’s what was happening here. Okay yeah, Kurt was obviously hard but this experience _was_ sensual and who wouldn’t be aroused, even just a little bit? But surely Kurt doesn’t want him, isn’t attracted to him, in that way. Right? But Blaine was so desperately turned on; his brain switched itself off as his body simply ran on instinct, hips canting upwards again and again wanting more.

Kurt sensed his client’s need for reassurance and leaned forward, nosing up Blaine’s back in a wandering pattern to plant a light kiss behind Blaine’s ear. His cock slid between the boy’s warm ass cheeks as he tipped his chin over Blaine’s shoulder and nuzzled into his temple.

Blaine lifted his chin, looking for more. He found Kurt’s warm, smiling lips waiting for his. There was just a briefest touch between them as Kurt pulled away. Blaine opened his swirling hazel eyes lazily to see Kurt’s own, dark and studying him, it felt like they were boring straight through him. It was too much, he felt overwhelmed suddenly, overheated. He closed his eyes to take a calming breath and as he did, Kurt’s lips were back on his own. Their mouths slid together as Kurt’s tongue touched his lightly, reverently. Kurt kept rocking ever so slightly as they kissed deeply; the valley of Blaine’s ass provided breathtaking stimulation to them both.

Kurt pulled his lips from Blaine’s. He feathered light kisses along his shoulder and the back of his neck as he shifted his weight back onto his knees to ready himself to lie down over Blaine. His heavy cock slid up through the cleft of Blaine’s ass and over his lower back as Kurt brought his weight down on Blaine’s torso, he then stretched his legs out along the prone boy, providing full body contact. Kurt slid himself up and down against Blaine’s body. Sighing softly, Kurt sucked in an earlobe, ran it between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

Blaine’s breathing hitched, his cock was all dewy as it lay trapped between his body and the table, and he’d do whatever it took as long as he got to come. He understood what was next when Kurt’s cock bumped into his entrance again as the masseur pulled back to settle on his knees again. More lube gushed over his hole and Blaine’s mouth hangs open waiting for contact.

Holding his cock in one hand, Kurt teased Blaine’s hole before starting to press in unhurriedly. He sighed as he felt Blaine’s walls grasp him, sucking him into his own version of heaven.

Blaine held his breath, waiting for pain. He gritted his teeth as it came, a grunt turned into a whine as he let the breath go.

Kurt bottomed out, once again spread across Blaine’s back like a blanket, his arms threaded under Blaine’s armpits so his hands rested beside Blaine’s head. He laid a flurry of kisses along the side of Blaine’s face as he ground his hips slowly against him.  Small kisses turned into a hot wet mouth that slid across Blaine’s ear and sucked his earlobe in again.

As Blaine’s blood slowed he heard the whispers that Kurt was laying into his skin, “So good Blaine, you’re so amazing.” Blaine exhaled again, feeling calmer.

“Oh Blaine, you’re so gorgeous. I want you so much. I can make you feel so good, so good, oh, oh.”

Blaine smiled softly and took stock of himself for a second. The ache in his ass was fading. He was being gently rocked into by Kurt above him and his cock was refilling, enjoying the friction against the table, as Kurt murmured against the shell of his ear. Kurt’s hips started to move, pulling back a little further each time, while the rest of his body was glued to Blaine’s. The little voice inside Blaine’s head giggled at the thought of Kurt humping him like this, but as silly as it sounded it was so hot and his skin was starting do that tingly thing again, like there were bubbles trapped and ready to burst beneath the surface.

Kurt steadily pumped in and out of Blaine, increasing in tempo. He grinned when Blaine’s voice reappeared with little, “uh uh uhs,” and breathy moans which drove Kurt wild. As Blaine’s volume increased, so did the pace. Kurt couldn’t get enough of this boy and he started to plunge his cock deeper and harder into Blaine.

“Oh, oh take it baby, take it,” Kurt groaned, voice breathy. Kurt couldn’t stop, he needed to come and he needed it now. His skin slapped up against Blaine’s, it echoed off the walls of the room, sounding delightfully dirty. He felt Blaine tense up underneath him, his voice clear, “Ah ah Kurt, oh God, oh, ahhhh. Oh my God!” Blaine’s walls clenched tightly around Kurt’s cock deliciously as he came spurting onto the sheet and it spurred on Kurt’s own release. “Oh, oh, oh baby. Blaine, oh you feel so good,” Kurt called out as he ground his dick deeper into the boy and filled the condom.

The room is filled with heavy breathing as they lay together. Blaine felt dazed, overheated and thirsty. He didn’t really want to move, but right now he needed water like he needed air. He lifted his head and mumbled his request to get up to the man splayed out over top of him.

Kurt blinked slowly at him, not quite comprehending in his boneless state, and then moved himself up and off the table. He stood there holding the condom and tried to figure out what to do next until he saw the tissues and wrapped it up, threw it in the bin then rifled through the side-table’s cupboard looking for something.

As Blaine sat up on the table, Kurt was back with two bottles of water. Blaine gasped out his thanks and proceeded to chug back most of the bottle.

Kurt sat next him, still bare, warm thighs touching Blaine’s while he sipped his own water and considered what he should say. In his rush to seduce Blaine he’d not thought about what would happen afterwards. “So, how did that feel?” he started.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him as the bottle left his lips.

He blinked. “I mean, for your first full body massage, do you feel more relaxed?”

Blaine laughed, really laughed hard, throwing his head back as he slapped a warm hand on Kurt’s naked thigh. “Do I ever!” he chuckled, getting himself back under control.

Kurt grinned back at him.          

“C’mon, grab your robe. Let’s get you into the shower.” Kurt’s instructions are interrupted though by the quiet buzz of a telephone on the side-table.

Blaine found his robe as Kurt took the call in the nude. Turning back to watch him, Blaine came to the conclusion that should any cult be set up in Kurt’s honour, it should definitely be dedicated to worshipping his ass. He sighed, if only he had the chance to do so himself.

Kurt hung the phone up. “Sorry, my next appointment is here. Um, you can head back to the bathroom, take a shower in there before heading out.” He started to climb back into his pants.

“What about you?” Blaine asked. “You’ll need a shower too and a change of clothes.”

Kurt stepped closer; he stroked a thumb across Blaine’s cheek and spoke softly, “Don’t worry about me. I have a bag full of clothes in the locker room. I’ll get freshened up while Lydia shows the next client into the other massage room.” He tipped forward and kissed Blaine’s lips lightly. “If you _ever_ need another full body massage, you be sure and book in with _me_ , okay?”

Blaine can’t help but grin widely. “Well, now I have the perfect solution to all my mom’s worries about what to buy a teenage boy for Christmas.”

As the building’s door closed behind him, Blaine knew, without a doubt, that he’d be back.

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
